fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Bounds
Out of Bounds, also referred to as The S'heavena Experience or just S'heavena, is a third-person shooter game to be released for The V² in June 2017. The game, created by Blender Maximum, is centered around the character S'heavena, a girl with powers that allow her to utilize different versions of herself from parallel universes. It was first revealed on August 20th, 2016. Gameplay Both modes of the game, called World Mode and The S'heavena Experience respectively, play fairly similar to each other although they have several differences. As the game is a third-person shooter, the camera will follow the player character(s), who are able to attack others using various weapons that can be unlocked in World Mode or bought. Both game modes will affect each other in certain aspects, such as leveling up or going to new places. It is recommended that the player plays through World Mode to be able to access more content although it is not required. World Mode World Mode is the single player mode of the game, although it can be played with 2-player local multiplayer. This mode takes place in an open world environment and has more platforming elements in structures as well as missions for the player to complete. This mode is described as the "story mode" of the game, allowing for players to unlock new weapons that can be used in both modes and explore. The S'heavena Experience The S'heavena Experience can be played in online multiplayer or local 4-player multiplayer. This mode begins in a small hub world consisting of only a few buildings, but this mode holds access to The S'heavena Arena. This mode places two four-player teams, consisting of alternate universe S'heavenas, on a single enclosed map against each other, both teams trying to gain the most points by killing enemies or "being creative" with their actions. Players also have levels in this mode, granting them the ability to level up both themselves and their weapons. However, in the hub world of this mode, weapons can be bought that are exclusive to this mode and cannot be transferred. Development Storyline S'heavena is a twenty-something-year-old girl from the invisible land of Bordomme who was experimented on as a child. Slowly driving her insane, these experiments were also heavily detrimental to her health, and in an effort to heal her using a machine, S'heavena realized that she could alter the device to be used as a weapon. Killing those who had tortured her and still going after others, S'heavena runs into her childhood friend, Eilidh Yoos, who sees that S'hea's heart is acting "strange." S'hea asks Eilidh to investigate… and, of course, kidnaps her just in case she disagrees. Their investigation, however, attracts the attention of crazed scientist Dr. Charlie Flowers, forcing both him to release experimental monsters into the world and S'heavena, delightfully, to go on a mass killing spree. Characters Weapons Trivia *The working title of the game was S'heavena Goes for a Walk and was intended to be used for a while before it was changed. Category:Fan Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Third-Person Category:Shooter Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:2017 Category:V2 Games